The present invention generally concerns an improved chair support supplement and more specifically concerns an adjustable foam pillow which may be selectively secured on a chaise lounge or other primary support so as to adjustably supplement user support thereon.
It is generally well known to make use of various pillows of differing constructions (such as, including fabric covered foam bodies) to supplement user support, such as on a couch or chair. One group of normally small, but often bulky, pillow supplements are commonly referred to as throw pillows. On a couch or easy chair, such pillows are frequently wedged into a corner such as formed between the back and arm of the couch or chair. Then, the user's body is positioned relative both the primary support and the supplemental pillow.
In such arrangements, the throw pillow offers limited support. Additionally, a user often is frequently attempting to adjust the position of the pillow for the desired comfort.
Use of such a pillow is even more problematic and less beneficial if it is desired to support some portion of the back, or especially if it is desired to support the neck and head area. Additional difficulties encountered include the fact that the pillow itself is often positioned simply by being trapped between the user's body and the primary support. Hence, if the user moves, such as to get up from the chair or to readjust, the pillow often falls down or otherwise dislocates from the desired position.
In addition to the foregoing drawbacks, typical throw pillows, such as decorative or bulky pillows on a couch or easy chair, would not be usable in many other instances where some supplemental support is desired. For example, many kitchen chairs or other chairs at tables, have an unpadded, ladder back type construction, with which a bulky pillow could not be used. In such instances, it has been known to literally tie a pillow to the back of the chair, but such an arrangement, in general, offers no specific adjustability.
Still further problems may exist in other specific settings, such as outdoor use as may be encountered with a chaise lounge or similar. The entire disclosure (including all figures and specification description) of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,610 to Ackley for "Multilayer Supplemental Support Pad" is hereby incorporated in this application by reference. The Ackley '610 patent discloses a multilayer supplemental support pad which is an ideal arrangement for supplementing the entire support surface of a chaise lounge or other similar primary support. However, such invention is not specifically intended to address providing an adjustable chair support supplement for supplementing support of a selected region of a user on a chaise lounge or other similar primary support.